The present invention generally relates to a device for supporting a telephone on a bed-rail of a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention directed to a novel, universal bed-rail clip for supporting a one-piece telephone or a supporting bracket therefor on a bed-rail assembly of a hospital bed.
Recently, for convenience and comfort of hospital patients, hospitals have provided bedside telephone service. Because of decreased mobility of a bedridden patient, access to a telephone must be convenient. Devices to provide this service should also be sanitary and relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture. U.S. patent application No. 07/909,757, now is U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,649 the applicant disclosed a telephone support as shown in FIG. 1. The telephone support 1 includes a planer vertical section 2 terminating at top edge 3. Extending substantially perpendicularly from planer vertical section 2 at top edge 3 is lip 4. Angular section 5 extends downwardly and rearwardly from planer vertical section 2. Angular section 5 includes retaining member 6 having inwardly bent ends 7. Retaining member 6 and angular section 5 define an area which receives and supports angular extension 11 of a one-piece telephone 10 (FIG. 2). Longitudinal extension 8 extends forwardly toward a plane defined by planer vertical section 2. Strips 13 shown FIG. 2 may include hook and loop fastening fabric or magnetic tape for attachment to a bed-rail.
As shown in FIG. 3, telephone support i is mounted on upper and lower horizontal rails 15 and 16, respectively, of bed-rail assembly 17 such that planer vertical section 2 abuts an interior surface (facing bed 14) of upper horizontal rail 15.
However, the applicant has discovered that the prior telephone bracket cannot be sufficiently rigidly held onto top rail 15 via hook and loop fastening strips or magnetic tape. For example, through commercial use, it has been determined that hook and loop fastening strips do not provide a necessary secure and rigid attachment to upper horizontal rail 15. This design consideration is particularly important in view of the intended use of the telephone, that is, for bedridden patients who may have limited mobility and coordination.